<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Castle by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741471">The Castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress'>I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gift Giving, Kids Movies, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:17:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus makes something for Roman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection, Regressuary, Regressuary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus shifted. “D’you like it?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck, nervous. “It’s a little plain to me, but I know you don’t like blood, so...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looked at the cardboard castle in awe. It had to come up to his chest, and it had windows, and places to sit! “I love it!” Roman declared excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Roman exclaimed. “Do you want to get in with me and watch movies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! What movies should we watch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Mouse Detective?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus gasped. “My favorite!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It’s thanks for the castle!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>